Fire Emblem: Elemental Saviors
by AustinxMartin
Summary: Grima isn't the only threat to Humanity, not anymore at least. With the resurgence of the Elemental Weapons and the tensions from conquering Kingdoms, it is Cooper's duty now, more than ever, to uphold the balance the Helix kingdom has kept for so long. As he gains new allies to his cause, more enemies spring up as well.(OC'S, SI-OC and characters from other series, pairings maybe)
1. Prologue: Elemental Insurgence

**Disclaimer: Fire Emblem belongs to Nintendo and the OC's and other characters belong to their respective owners.**

 **So quick breakdown before I start the "Prologue" of Elemental Saviors, Fire Emblem got first on the poll so it will be one of the two story's I will do. This will start in Awakening but Fates will come into the mix in one way or another. There will be appearances from previous characters like Marth, Ike, Roy, Lyn, and others, whether they will play an integral role I haven't decided. There will more than likely be appearances by "gods" and "demons" from other series like Fu Xi from the Warriors Series but for now just enjoy.**

 ** _Prologue_** _ **: Elemental Insurgence**_

Many tales have been scattered through the history of the world but one in particular has withstood the test of time. The tale of a man who received the blessing of the gods.

Ulysses was a natural born leader and warrior and had the intelligence to go with it. He withstood many wars and faced gods and dragons and stood his ground and was eventually a savior of the world when he helped put Grima to rest.

When taking down divine entities or fell entities like Grima, Ulysses couldn't do it by himself, not without enhancements, and after clearing trials ordained by the Gods he was blessed with the power of the 14 main elements. Fire, Lightning, Slash, Light, Forrest, Ice, Lava, Water, Earth, Air, Metal, Gravity, Darkness, and Poison. They allowed the user to use those elements and the Avatars that came with each one.

With these elements Ulysses was able to take down the Fell Dragon and put the dark immortals to rest, however these elements put a large target on his back.

A man, whose name was lost to history, was able to obtain some fell power and steal 7 of the 14 elements, Darkness, Earth, Fire, Lava, Metal, Poison, and Slash, effectively dubbing them, the Darkus elements.

The two had a clash and Ulysses was able to slay the man and reclaim the elements.

Ulysses then realized that these elements were too dangerous all combined together and that others with sacred and fell weapons could use them for good or bad intentions so after founding the Kingdom of Helix in the southern part of the continent **(** **The Continent with Rossane and Valm, please tell me if there is a name to them)** he split the elements apart, sealing them within weapons and the Avatars could only be unlocked if the user had fully bonded with the weapon.

Ulysses then scattered the weapons across the lands, with their own strengths and weaknesses, and with the last of his power, created the Sword of Balance. A blade with properties that could temporarily strip away the powers of a weapon. The blade would be passed down Ulysses bloodline to ensure that there would be an equalizer to stop one from becoming too powerful.

Ulysses is long dead by the foundation of Ylisse but his spirit lives on not only in the 15 elemental weapons, but in the Kingdom of Helix as well.

 **And cut there. This prologue I feel was definitely better than the one over on SOTW but hey, one step at a time.**

 **That being said I will put a little update on the weapon(s) at the end of (almost)every chapter they are involved in.**

 **That also being said, these elemental weapons will be appearing in more stories than these like, Attack on Titan (but without the Avatars), RWBY, and Avatar. The backstory with Ulysses will be a bit different but its still the same premise.**

 **On other news, I did have an idea to write a Legend and/or Death Note (Anyone else that, like me, can't watch Death Note without eating potato chips?)** **fiction but I figured they are around the same premise so its going to be a crossover but that comes later.**

 **So yeah thats it. Got questions, comments, advice, criticism? PM me or review it. Thats all I got for today, see ya later.**

 **Weapon Name/Element/Weapon Type**

 _Pyris - Fire - Dao (_ _Chinese curved sword, if you search up Dao Sword it will pop up)_

 _Thoris - Lightning - Spear_

 _Masamune - Slash* - Katana_

 _Mystus - Light - Double-edged Trident_

 _Triumph and_ _Dispair - Forrest - Twin Swords_

 _Frostas - Ice - Crecent Blade (Similar to Guan Yu's Blue Dragon Blade)_

Volcanton - Lava - Great Sword

Hydron - Water - Bow

Terris - Earth - Staff

Forsettos - Air - Rapier

Steelis - Metal - Club

Gravidus - Gravity - Axe

Grimus - Darkness - Scythe

Viperis - Poison - Knives

Equilizer - Balance - Sword

 ***Slash is a special element where blade strikes are faster and damage** **increases, similar to Sephiroth's and Zhou Tai's 'swing my sword once and have multiple attacks actually happen' technique.**

 **Also I'm open for name suggestions for the Great Sword of Lava because lets face it, Volcanton isn't exactly a great name for a giant buster sword. (Misspelling of names is on purpose)**


	2. Journey to Ylisstol 1 of 3

**Disclaimer: Fire Emblem belongs to Nintendo and the OC's and other characters belong to their respective owners.**

 **I know, I haven't updated in a while, but before I get started I'm just letting y'all know that there is probably gonna be a 3-4 chapter gap before I put up another chapter of SOTW, maybe 1 or 2 if I get ideas sooner but anyways just go ahead, read and worry about that later. New changes for the weapons at the end.**

 **Journey to Ylisstol 1/3**

*Helix Castle, Kingdom of Helix, Continent of Valm*

The long standing Kingdom of Helix had recently been in a lot of commotion. The main reason being the recent sporadic appearances of Elementals (people with one or more of the elemental weapons). Reports of more than just the regular wind, fire, dark, and lightning magic popping up and some people being able to cast the elements without any sort of tome.

The people of Helix were more knowledgeable than the other kingdoms. They knew full well of the existence of the elementals so they weren't in chaos. However they did have some commotion.

King Regis Fisher was extremely busy today, answering questions and concerns from his people and officials, mainly about how to find and identify these Elementals.

Surprisingly that wasn't one of Regis's concerns right now. He was more worried about the growing tensions between Ylisse and Plegia. Helix and Ylisse had been in alliance for years and had been good friends with them, except for the previous Exalt's crusade against Plegia.

Regis wanted to assist Ylisse but he also had to satisfy his people's requests to find the Elementals.

His son and heir Cooper had an idea that he would suggest to his father. In Regis' private chambers, Cooper suggested, "Father, why don't you send me to journey to Ylisse? I could assist Exalt Emmeryn as well and hunt for the elementals, I could try to convince them to come with us and our cause."

Regis really believed that this plan could work. His son did have some flaws but he was well trained not only as a warrior but a negotiator as well. "Very well. I will send you, but first you are dealing with Elementals who's experience and abilities vary so I have something for you"

Regis walks over to the other side of the room near the window to what looks like a long rectangle sized case. He unlocks the case and brings out what looks like a silver and white longsword with a sort of cleansing and peaceful aura to it. An aura that wouldn't be emitted from a regular Silver Sword.

Regis sheathed the blade and held it out to his son. The sheath had ' _Equilizer'_ printed on the side. "This blade has been passed down ever since its creation. I haven't really had much need for it but if your going against Elementals, who may prove too powerful for you, this blade and it's properties will come in handy." Regis requested. "This blade isn't like other elemental weapons. Whereas the others allow you to summon and use elements, this has the power to temporarily remove them. If activated by the user, within a certain range, depending on the users capability and power, removes the elemental powers of a weapon so long as that weapon and/or user is within that range. It also blocks the users ability to summon the element without their weapon as well."

Cooper stared in awe and curiosity as to how such a weapon could have been made by a human. "So, basically Elementals can't use their powers but if they exit the range, they can use them again?"

"Correct" Regis stated, then warned "But note that this ability affects only elementals. Magic tomes like Thoron or Arcfire are unaffected by this weapon. This blade was purely made to trump and keep in check other Elementals, thats why only descendants of the Royal Fisher family blood can use it."

Cooper accepts the sword and straps the sheath along his hip with his original sword. He then asks "Anything else I should look out for, and who is gonna takeover my duties as Heir to the Helix throne?"

Regis responds "Lloyd and Dakota will jointly share duties and I must advise you, when trying to turn Elementals, the Haos elements are easier to turn."

"The Haos elements: Light, Water, Air, Ice, Lightning, Forrest, and Gravity. I know about those but what about the other ones?"

"Those are the Darkus elements: Darkness, Earth, Fire, Lava, Metal, Poison, and Slash. If you recall from history, the man that attack our ancestor, who made the weapons, stole those seven elemental powers. While he was defeated and the weapons were made, those weapons have had a bit of taint on them. The users may still be susceptible to darkness and fell energy so be careful." The father warned his son.

"Don't worry. I'm not going alone" Cooper finishes, then walks out and prepares for his journey. Regis watches his son leave, then he sits at his bed and stares into the ceiling. "I've never had to do this before but, may Naga help you son."

* * *

Cooper had finished packing his needs and belongings. He was about to go to the stables to find his horse, but first he had called some of his most trusted friends over.

The door opened and in stepped five people dressed in varying attires all with brown, purple and grey in their attire. There were three men and two women, all around Coopers age.

One man and woman had an outfit resembling that of light commander armor. The second man had a rather large frame and wore heavy armor like a great knight. The third man had on short sleeves and extremely light armor befitting of reconnaissance. The final girl had more sorcerous robes on and little to no armor.

They were Cooper's guardians, whom he later dubbed his _'Five Tiger Generals'._ Jay and Angel were the ones wearing the commanders outfits, they served as the command and second-in-command respectively. The great knight styled man was Tyron, the Guardian and self proclaimed _'Demolitions Expert'._ Much to his credit he did know how, when, and where to attack and destroy things quite effectively. The sorcerer female was Candy, the resident strategist and book worm, she is lively and is able to cheer the group up in bad situations. The final male was Cole, the scout of the group. He is an expert in reconnaissance and rarely, if ever, fails a mission given to him.

These were the five that would be traveling with Cooper throughout his journey and even longer. The six became friends in school and were inseparable since.

"So Coop" Jay started. "How are we gonna get there?"

"Were on a hunt for the elementals too so I figured we take the long way around" Cooper explained. " First through Northern Valm and then Regena Ferox. I know it's easier to just boat to Plegia and then travel to Ylisse, but we haven exactly had the best relationship with Plegia now have we?"

"True. Well since were going to Ferox we could say hey to the old oaf again" Angel suggested.

"I heard the tournament is coming up soon, Flavia is gonna beat the tar out of him this time!" Candy boasted.

"Nah, your in over your head. Basilio is gonna retain the title" Tyron defended. Candy retaliates "7,000 gold says Flavia wins" "Deal. Your gonna regret that soon" Tyron agrees and they shook hands.

Cole sighs in exasperation "Those two have always been high rollers haven't they?" He tries to break up the quarrel between Candy and Tyron. Jay and Angel watch on in amusement while Cooper looks out to the outside sky.

 _"Well, they have their flaws but I couldn't have asked for a better team. Now I wonder who I'll meet along the way?"_

* * *

 **Thats it. Sorry for not updating in so long, still trying to figure out a schedule. Anyways when I'm writing I'm gonna put thoughts in italics instead of leaving it bland with the rest of the dialogue. The other two chapters will be focused on the other Oc's and The Shepherds (probably). Anyway now to answer** **reviews.**

 **Sugouxxx - Had the thought for that but Flametongue and Lavatongue feel bland to me (IDK what wrong with me), I wanted to find a newer unique name for my weapons, (Although that didn't happen with Masamune). Thanks for the suggestion anyways mate.**

 **Red Server - Thanks for clearing that up for me. Yeah, I tried my luck with these new elements and weapons introduced because I wanted these to differ from the other sacred weapons, Slash and Balance do seem superfluous but I have them in here for a reason. Balance keeps the others in check and I needed to equalize the amount of Light attributed elements and Dark attributed elements so heres Slash (This was an equip-able element in dynasty warriors series if you want to know where that came from.). I want to try and see what I can do with it. Yeah I realized that a little bit ago, the changes are down below.**

 **Thats all for reviews, and make sure you do too (Y'know for questions, advice, comments, if u have nothing better to do with your Saturday mornings like me). Name changes are down below, Soul of the warriors is getting a 2 chapter update before I focus on this and Revelations. Thanks and I'll see y'all next time.**

Name Changes

 **Forrest Twin Swords: Triumph and Despair is now Growth and Decay**

 **Lava Great Sword: Volcanton is now** **Ashis**

 **Gravity Axe: Gravidus is now Gravitas**


	3. Journey to Ylisstol 2 of 3

**Again, Disclaimer is on the first chapter.**

 **Thanksgiving break has come and gone for me and not a singular chapter out for me. Mainly because I had no idea of what to do with chapter and was stuck on it for a while. Anyways onward!**

 **Journey to Ylisstol 2/3**

 _[Eastern Castle, East Regena Ferox, Continent of Archanea]_

The dark skinned, female lesser khan of Regena Ferox sat at the head of the table with a map of the continent covering the whole table. **(A/N: I've been doing the map-on-table-set-up-to-scene thing a lot, I need to stop one day HahaHahaHa!)** A council had just been adjourned on what the country will do until the upcoming tournament between the East and reigning West Khan, also they had been trying to find champions to represent them.

After a little while of contemplating on champion choices the door to the council room opened up revealing two feminine figures.

One who was tall, had a tanned complexion, dark brown eyes, and had a medium to skinny figure. The other who was short, had a medium brown complexion, medium brown eyes, and had a medium figure. Both were from East Ferox and were likely candidates the khan was debating over for the upcoming tournament.

"Took you two long enough to get here" "Sorry Flavia, Uroah's class took a bit longer than usual" Abigail explained, "But anyway's you called us?"

Flavia nodded "We have received word that Regis' boy Cooper is en route towards the continent. It's unknown where he's heading but I can probably guess that the quest has begun"

"The quest for the elementals?" questioned Uroah. Flavia laughed "So you do pay attention during councils. In any case, yes he's started to hunt them down and get them to his sid- scratch that, our side."

"I know the boy is capable with his team but he is going to need assistance in combating those users, as well as finding his way to Ylisse or Ferox"

"Don't worry, we'll track him down. Intel suggests he is heading the long way around, meaning through North of Valm and probably through Feroxi regions so I guess we should start there" Uroah suggested.

Flavia agreed "Good well thats already two elementals down and however the hell many left to go"

* * *

 _[Unknown location, Kingdom of Plegia]_

A lone contractor stood by the tavern entrance waiting for two specific people, the contractor was cloaked in darkness by his cloak with the markings of the Grimleal.

The dark-skinned hitman was the first to show, followed by the tan skinned assassin.

"So it seems you two know each other hmm?" "A few joint missions but thats beside the point. What did you call us here for?" Tsuki demanded.

The Grimleal smiled "Well you two will be put on three active missions to kill three specific targets. These missions may be long and continuous but the reward is fitting"

"The first target is the son of Regis Fisher, Cooper. He is quite skilled but the objective is to kill him and bring me his elemental weapon as proof. The weapon will be given to the greater masters of our group. The second target is Regis Fisher himself, bring me his pike as proof of his fall. The final target is anonymous. My allies will get in contact with you and you two will be part of a group sent to assassinate her."

"Her?" questioned Sidney. "I can't say the targets name here, but I can say she is Ylissean and that her name will be given when the time comes for the assassination"

"Three highly challenging targets to kill and they are very influential figures, and what might our compensation be?" Tsuki asked skeptically.

"Ahh, of course" The Grimleal smiles as he brings out a rather large chest with a large amount of coins that spurred the interest of the two killers. " 2 million to be exact, you two will split it 50 - 50"

Sidney stared with awe and glee "This is gonna be way more than enough to pay off any debts I have left". Tsuki wasn't as pleased. "The gold is tempting but I want something else. Like per say..."

The assassin shifts a little "A partner for... life?"

The hitman tries to restrain himself from busting out in laughter which earns him more than a dirty look from the somewhat embarrassed assassin. The Grimleal just chuckles.

"So, your looking for the life of love. Well I can't force women to marry you but I can say for certainty that a specific female thats working with you on your last assassination that might have more than one thing in common with you"

Tsuki nods as the pair walk away. The Grimleal remains smiling in elation, "Lord Validar will be pleased at this new development"

 **I have to say, this chapter was somewhat lackluster, but this was holding up my thought process for awhile now.**

 **Anyways now that thats finished theres gonna be a whole slew and mix of chapters now from SOTW and Revelations as well.**

 **First chapter with actual action isn't too far from here so be excited I guess.**

 **Not really much else to say here so don't be afraid to review and favorite, pm me if you want and I'll see you next time.**


	4. Journey to Ylisstol 3 of 3

**AHHHHHHHHHHH, I SHOW SIGNS OF LIFE AGAIN!**

 **Happy extremely late New Year to all you people, and Valentines Day... and Spring Break...**

 **Anyways I'll explain my absence after the chapter is over.**

 **You may know me as "TheNorthEmperor" yea not anymore sucka, in all seriousness this will be the last time i change my name until time demands it.**

 **My first combat scene(s) will be in this chapter so there's that, apologies if its a little lackluster. I will probably start writing in other POV sooner or later.**

 **Journey to Ylisstol 3/3**

 _[Near Southtown, Ylisse]_

The brown haired mercenary casually walked aimlessly in the fields heading towards Southtown. The brown shaggy haired man looked to be in his early twenties, had a dark skin complexion, and had stormy grey eyes. The mercenary's outfit consisted of a grey short sleeved tunic with various markings on it and finished with grey cargo pants, of course with the addition of the standard mercenary armor.

The man was lost in his own thoughts, all alone in the field **(A/N: I hope you got that)** thinking about the split of his family over their mercenary trade. They had been fine previously but the split occurred once the oldest two children acquired 2 of the elemental weapons. "Ylisse is the only place I'm safe in this world and even here I don't feel too comfortable"

The man's thoughts were cut off when he spotted the burning town up ahead. "Damn, I can only assume bandits are up ahead, Plegian probably". The Mercenary unsheathed his Steel Sword as he approached the town "Welp, I might as well help. Not like I have anything better to do right now".

By the time he arrived to the scene the town was a disaster. Nothing but burning buildings, although some had managed to escape unscathed. The mercenary had managed to make it to near the town square where he encountered the fighting.

On one side the ruffians, who had two Myrmidons and a Mage, all red clad. None of them looked like the boss. _"Probably some lackeys"_ the Mercenary thought.

On the other was a more well-kept group. A Great Knight, which earned a huff of annoyance from the man, a Cleric and a blue-haired Lord. They were also accompanied by a white-haired man wearing large overcoat and equipped with a sword and tome.

The mercenary decided it would be better if he hunted for the leader while the Lord's group took care of the others. The man approached what seemed to be the main building, on fire of course, before hearing a shout from behind him.

The man turned around and held his sword directly over him in a blocking position, where his blade met an axe. _"I've dealt with this before, giving away your surprise attack by shouting cliche"_. The man pushed the ruffian off of him and ran in for a swing.

The ruffian was able to pull his axe to the side to intercept the sword just in time. With a grunt, the ruffian flicked his axe to the side to fling the sword away, then he tried to split the mercenery's head open.

The mercenary side-stepped and retaliated with a kick to the side, the man ran after his sword while the ruffian was still stunned. After grabbing the weapon, the merc ran at the ruffian again. The scoundrel expected another swing and retaliated by bringing his axe to swing at his side, but the merc swung his sword to the un-bladed side of the axe to knock it aside.

With the ruffian stunned the man went in for the kill, swinging his sword through the exposed side of the ruffian. The cut went in deep and the ruffian fell immediately. With one foe down the man rushed towards the main building where he once again, saw the blue-haired lord, engaged in combat with what looked like the leader of the bunch.

The merc decided to help out by running in from behind the leader. The leader however, must have sensed him as after pushing away the lord, he threw his axe at the merc. The man managed to dodge the thrown axe but the axe did catch the side of his cheek.

The merc jumped up and hoped to bring his sword down on the leader's head, however his axe had already returned to his hand and he was swinging away at the incoming merc. The merc suffered some blows but was able to scrape the side of the ruffian leader before landing next to the lord, who looked surprised to so him.

"You alright?" he asked in worry. The merc responded "I'll live. Less talking, more fighting", before dashing at the leader from one side. The lord ran from the other while the leaders attention was focused on the merc.

He swung his sword and engaged in a series of strikes and blocks with the ruffian, waiting for Chrom to strike.

The ruffian leader smiled _"I gots to finish tis little punk now. Wait. Where the other sheep go? Ain't there 2 of 'em?"_ Before the leader could turn around he felt steel slice through his back.

Behind him, the lord stood with his sword low after delivering the strike. The leader let out one last shout of pain before falling.

The merc looked on with satisfaction, "They wont be bothering anyone else again". "Wait, who are you?" The merc attention was directed to the lord.

Before the merc could answer, the other three that accompanied the lord arrived. The cleric looked worried, the tome-wielder looked confused, and the knight, hostile. The knight readied his lance again, "Another ruffian?"

"Quite the opposite actually", the merc responded. "I just helped your lord with that little pest over there". The merc motioned to the dead ruffian leader.

"From the looks of you, your a sell-sword", the white-haired man observed. "Mercenary in appearance? yes. In heart? Hell to the no! I guess you could call me a wanderer" the merc responded. "In any case i suggest we help put out the fires and rebuild this town. The place can still be salvaged y'know"

* * *

 _[Southtown, Later in the_ _evening]_

Life in Southtown resumed as usual, the fires were put out and the fear were ousted out of the people. In fact, the people were celebrating the five man crew as heroes.

Meanwhile, said crew were talking amongst each other, "I should probably introduce ourselves", the lord suggested. "My name is Chrom. The delicate one over there is my sister, Lissa". _"I thought that he looked familiar"_ the merc thought while Lissa pouted over her brother calling her delicate. "The stern one to the side is Frederick", Chrom motioned to the Blue-Armored-Man-On-Horse, the knight from earlier, who almost sneered at me. "And the one right here is Robin", the white-haired man with the sword and tome from before.

"Guess it would be rude of me if I didn't introduce myself. You can call me Markus", the newly-named Markus said with a mock-bow.

Chrom started again, "Right then, we need to head to Ylisstol, Emm awaits us there. Now before that we sho-", "Milord, please allow us to host you tonight!"

This came from the villagers from the town, who viewed them as heroes. _"Honestly I'd love to stay here, but I can never stay in one spot for long, better for them if I leave now"_. Lissa already began rattling off her wants and needs before Frederick stopped her and told her they had to leave.

As they were doing that, Chrom went over to Markus. "You know, we could use someone with your skills". Markus looked over, "Oh, really now?", "Yes, the Shepards could use someone as resourceful as you. You are one of the more honorable Mercenaries I've met, you seem to see that there's something more to life than making some decent coin. I'll admit, we don't have anyone else as skilled in the sword as I am in our militia anyways"

Markus thought about the offer, "Why not? Not like I have any place to go to. I might not stay long, but you people seem to move around a lot. Especially in times like these. I accept, if you'll have me", Markus once again with a mock-bow.

Chrom chuckled with amusement, "With pleasure"

* * *

 _[Exit of Southtown]_

"Alright, its time we get going" Chrom said.

Frederick objected "But milord, what about them?", he motioned to Robin and Markus, the latter waved in a playful manner which earned a small giggle from Lissa and a smile from Chrom.

Markus then walked up "I'm coming along and so is robes and books over there"

Frederick looked cross before Chrom stepped in. "The Shepards could use Robins talent, we have no strategist and I'm more brawn over brains". The amnesiac looked happy, "I will join, if you will accept me"

Frederick sighs in annoyance, "Fine, I guess I can tolerate the tactician, but I WILL NOT allow some scoundrel to parade among us"

Markus glared at the knight "Excuse me, but you knights aren't exactly as noble as you think, tin man"

The other three watched the two warriors engaged in a glaring contest, Chrom made sure to take note of that before stepping in, "Look, I get that Mercenaries aren't exactly the best to trust, but he's earned my trust. For all I know, I might not have dispatched that ruffian if it weren't for him". Frederick breaks slightly while Markus unconsciously rubs the scar from the leader's hand axe.

"Frederick, his experience would be a valuable addition to our forces. Not only does he know foreign geography and military, he can help train or even improve the others because he has the experience of fighting many different weapons. Not to mention we needed another sword wielder anyways". Chrom looks to Frederick almost in a pleading manner.

Frederick looks around, Lissa seems to welcome Markus while Robin seems accepting. Finally, "Fine, don't think for a minute that I will trust this scoundrel. Any wrong move and I won't hesitate to split you in half"

"Noted, in any case, I'm happy to join you all" Markus responds.

After Chrom and Markus shook hands, the group set out towards the capital, Ylisstol.

* * *

 **There we go, and now for some explaining.**

 **Things just kept coming, one after another. First it was writers block because I had no idea what to do this chapter. Then we got hit with Projects and mid-terms before Spring Break. After that was done I had to work on an essay, me being the procrastinator I am made things a whole lot harder.** **Finally, I had some family issues and I'll just leave it at that.**

 **Everything is back to normal for now. I apologize for being gone for so long, I'll try to update at least once every 2 weeks, or more than once a week if i have time.**

 **Yes I was "TheNorthEmperor" but I am AustinxMartin for good, unless something happens.**

 **I realise that this will be the long-term story, not Soul of the Warriors so for now at least, I am putting SOTW on hiatus. It will come back, just not anytime soon. I will give it another chapter before I put it on the shelf.**

 **I'm having a vote, voting for a new story, I will post the options on my page. The story won't be started until the end of an arc in one of my existing stories, (aka The War with Plegia here or the Battle of Trost in Revelations)**

 **Thats all for now. What did you guys think of the combat scene? Review and favorite if you want. Don't be afraid to PM me, I don't bite (yet)**

 **Cya peoples!**


	5. Unwelcome Change

**Its ya boi, AustinxMartin, back with another chapter after ... months ... huh**

 **Once again, I apologize for my failure to consistently upload. I already explained by absence in the last SotW chapter so you know where that went. Now that most of my activities are over with, I should be able to start uploading more. Now I'm just gonna be going between Revelations and Elemental Saviors, I will probably start point of view so lets see how that goes. Hope y'all enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing here except the OC's**

* * *

 **Unwelcome Change**

 _[Helixian North Border, Kingdom of Helix]_

 ***Jay POV***

Our pack of six had mad some significant ground since we headed out, well I should say pack of five so far. Cole had gone ahead to scout the area which was needed now since we were in the northern part of the continent.

We were on the edge of town, but that didn't exclude us from the sneers we got from the townspeople. "Helixian Dogs," they jeered at us. I think Tyron was about to say something before we saw a familiar pair talking up ahead.

The crown prince and princess of Helix in all their glory, arguing over something. "This is the umpteenth time they have disagreed on something like this, especially in the north" I observed.

Then we all turned to Angel, who had asked "What's the whole thing with Cooper and Dakota?". "That's right, you haven't been outside Southern Helix" I realized.

"Well recently, the kingdom has begun to have some rifts in its core" Candy started, "While Cooper is the technical heir to the throne, nearly half of our populous believe that Dakota is better suited to the throne"

"I thought that his Majesty hasn't announced his heir yet?", Angel asked. Then Candy explained, "He hasn't, but throughout the history of this country, its been known that the **eldest son** has always inherited the throne unless he is unable. Although Dakota is the eldest child, Cooper was the first-born son"

"Your only older by a minute! That doesn't give you the right to claim the throne! I've done more for this country than you ever have!", Cooper shouted. "Militaristically, yes you have, but that isn't necessary. We are experiencing an incredible time of peace right now, thats why I've been doing what I can **for the people** " Dakota fired back.

"But we need to be ready! Plegia has been stepping over their boundaries again and who knows what that new Walhart guy in Valm is up to. We need-", "To chill out!" Dakota interrupts. "Look, I have to help the people of our northern borders, while the people would like to discover the elementals, I don't think that they believe that you are competent enough for the job! So you can go do your Elemental Ranger Squad thing, while **I** actually help our people"

With that, Dakota walks off to the town leaving a seething Cooper behind. "I just can't stand her! She's such an ass sometimes, can't she see the bigger picture?"

I put a hand over his shoulder, "Look, Dakota isn't our biggest worry right now, we should rendezvous with Cole to see our future plan". I can sense Cooper calm as I look on the horizon, "Looks like we need to get moving, sun's almost down"

* * *

 _[Barren village, Regena Ferox]_

 ***Uroah POV***

Look, now I know we live in Ferox, and that cold weather is the norm here, but trust me when I say it's cold as hell up here.

I don't know why but its extra cold near this abandoned village. Abigail looked at me, "Should we make camp at the village over here?", "Are you crazy? We're almost to the border. Once we get to the Farfort we can talk-"

I froze instantly as I heard the breaking of ice near me. Instinctively, I pulled out my Elemental Staff, Terris, and tried to sense my surroundings through the earth.

"It's just too icy to sense anything" I said as Abigail readied her Elemental Bow, Hydron. Just as we were about to advance, Abigail pointed at a figure in the air. It looked like an extremely large shadow as it descended upon us with what looked like to be some Crescent Blade.

I pushed Abigail out of the way and met his blade with my staff, then something unexpected happened. Then fell a rain of icicles that sorta formed an arena around us.

Both of us backed off as I got a good look at the figure. He was an abnormally large figure, looked over six feet, maybe seven. Most of his physical features were covered by a mix of armor and robes with steel boots with dark blue covering the entire look. He had long jet-black hair down to his shoulders. His face had strong but somewhat old looking features, like if he were in his mid or late thirties.

The mans piercing dark grey eyes stared at me, then Abigail, then my staff, then her bow, then he finally spoke, "Hydron and Terris"

It was a simple 3 words, but it was one that chilled both of us to the bone, "Lets see the full potential of both weapons shall we?"

With that, the man dashed at the us. Shaken out of my stupor, I stabbed my staff into the ground and erected a wall around the two of us. "Ok, now we need to figure out how to-"

That sentence was never finished as ice shards fell from above. We looked up to see the man descending upon us with his blade raised to strike. I destroyed the walls as Abigail began shooting at the man, however all the water arrows were turned into ice as soon as it reached his vicinity.

The newly formed ice arrows, switched direction and returned back at me, which I opted to swat through them with my staff.

Then I turned my head to my partner, "Well, clearly your bow is useless this time around because we keep getting showered on by ice!". I also took the measure of forming an earthen shield around us so we could plan our new strategy.

"Well I guess, I need to use my other one!" She shouted as she dissipated Hydron and pulled out her Steel Bow. "I'll need a clear shot at him, if you can make one for me", "I can manage" I reassure her as I hear the man hacking against the shield from the outside.

I shift my staff to slide Abigail far from me and shunt it upwards to propel myself high into the sky. Of course, the man notices this and leaps into the air as well. I raise my staff to strike him, but he already has his blade ready to stab. My strike quickly turns into a block, but the man twists his blade around at blazing speed and spikes me down to the ground.

I get up groaning as I see him coming down once again. I throw three boulders at him, all of which he seems to strike through with ease. Just as he is about to strike, he is thrown back a few feet away from me. It looked like he was struck by something as i see him lying in the ground.

I'm about to say something before Abigail runs up to me with her bow in hand, "Told you I could make the shot", "I never said you couldn't," I remark.

Our celebration is cut short as the man gets up with seemingly no damage on him at all. He pulls the arrow from the right side of his stomach, to where there was no marking of a strike. He then snaps the arrow and says to us, "I've seen what I needed to see. One who is useless with Hydron and the other who is... less than par with Terris"

Both of us glare at the man as he turns his back to us. Then the turns his head to us and says "Call me DannyP. Remember that name, we'll see each other again, sooner or later", and with that he raised his blade, creating a storm or ice and when it cleared out, he was gone.

Abigail looked at me, "Should we go back to tell Flavia, considering that he was one step away from handing us our asses?" "Yeah, we circle back to warn Flavia, then go to the Farfort. That DannyP guy is something else..."

With that the two girls turn back for East Ferox, with a new enemy discovered they fear for the safety of the peace that has reigned so far.

* * *

 _[West of Ylisstol, Ylisse]_

 ***Markus POV***

Our crew of 5 had started to settle in the woods for the night, not without complaint from Lissa of course. Something about building enough character.

We were circled around the fire eating our bear meat, well some of us. Chrom and I didn't mind it, in fact I think he enjoyed his meat while Lissa decided to pass on the meat.

"I'll have your meat if you ain't gonna touch it" I offered, and celebrated when she passed it to me. "Thanks Markus, but couldn't you guys spare us an animal NORMAL people eat? Like who eats bear? You're meddling with the food chain, right Robin?"

No response. "Uhh, Robin?", the man was digging in to his bear like a savage. I couldn't tell if he was breathing in between his munching. _"I suppose any guy would enjoy anything after not eating for however many days"_ I thought.

While Chrom and Lissa kept at it I noticed Frederick hadn't touched his meat, and when I say he hadn't touched it, there was not even a fingerprint on that thing. I think Lissa asked him about it but he brushed it off so I paid no mind to it.

A few hours down the road and I woke up from slumber. I checked the area, making sure everyone was asleep before I took a stroll through the woods.

I hadn't been getting mush sleep these days. I had no idea why, I just knew that I wasn't getting the usual sleep during these times of conflict. _"Probably something to do with my recent back pains..."_

I continue to walk through the forest just looking around, _"Y'know, when its not being attacked by something, Ylisse is actually a pretty great place to just sight see",_ I think to myself, admiring the enchanted look to the woodlands.

At some point I hear two other people walking through the woods. Curious, I try to investigate but pain shoots through my back and a kneel over, _"You know this pain really needs to just pick a day to hit me because its sooooo inconvenient",_ I think to myself, a little annoyed at this point.

 _"Whenever I see that guy again, i'm gonna shove my sword up his a-"_

I never got to finish that thought as the ground starts rumbling like an earthquake. Regaining my bearings, I look for a place to seek shelter before I feel the earth coming apart. "Just my luck", I mutter before I see lava shoot up infront of me.

I immediately take off in a sprint the other direction, dodging the rain of molten rock as I go. A few minutes of running, I stop at a safe enough distance to where I won't get clobbered by a rock of fire, _"Talk about a scene change"_ , as I stare at the now destroyed forest.

Before I can do anything else, I hear some strange sound and a flash of light behind me. Naturally, I turn around and see a giant eye in the sky with a bunch of symbols circling it. The eye begins to shimmer like water and I see four figures drop out of it, two land somewhere else while two land a ways ahead of me.

I move my hand to my sword hilt and stare at the zombie-like creatures ahead of me. I can see them more clearly now that they've risen out of the bushes. Dark skin, purplish probably, dressed like a fighter, Steel Axes, red eyes, and one deathly scream.

I mention the scream as one of them screams at me like a battle cry and charges at me, dark purple mist coming from their mouth as they run towards me. I take a few steps forward, inching towards the monstrosity and in one fluid motion I slice through its abdomen before its axe can connect with my head.

Believing that the reanimated corpse is just a corpse again, I dash toward the next one with my blade almost scraping the ground. The monster isn't slow to react and swings his axe at my shoulder, which I manage to block with a counter swing of my sword. We deadlock for a second before it pushes me away.

It rears up for another swing and I raise my blade for defense, a plan at the ready. As soon as his blade touches mine, I bat the axe to the side and quickly turn my sword around to slice his stomach. It flies onto its back from the force of my attack, but I dont let up. I charge at the fallen foe and stab my blade though hime before it can get up.

Then it does something I don't expect, it just disintegrates into nothing, leaving absolutely no trace of its existence, aside from the axe it used. _"Just exactly what are the-"_ , another thought I don't get to finish as I soon feel a sharp pain in my shoulder and the feeling of metal piercing skin.

I let out a scream in pain as I fall to the ground, getting a full view of my sliced shoulder and the monster who managed to get a clear shot at my arm, the same monster I sliced earlier. _"He really didn't die? I swear I got him earlier",_ now I lay on the ground helpless, my sword arm is down and I don't have the strength to summon my other weapon.

I look at what appears to be the last few moments of my life as I see the monster raise its axe, ready to strike. Then all of a sudden, a bolt of lightning goes right through it, leaving a hole in the middle of the creature. I manage to sit up as the creature disintegrates, the axe falling to the ground.

Ahead of me I see my savior, a girl wearing a black cloak and baggy pants with a thunder tome at her side. She looked eerily similar to Robin, no doubt. Only one thing came out my mouth, "Who are you?"

* * *

 **Thats where I'm gonna end it today. Sorry but I'm separating this chapter into 2 parts.**

 **It also might be awhile before the next chapter of this comes out because I really need to get stuff our for Revelations (I'm sure some people are waiting on that). But thats all for now.**

 **Got any questions, comments, or suggestions? Feel free to leave a review or PM me, whatevers creative for you.**

 **See you next time**


	6. A Dark Night

**A Dark Night**

 ***Markus POV***

A vulnerary was thrown at me, which I managed to catch with my other hand. I'm still pretty shocked by the white-haired newcomer standing infront of me.

"You gonna sit there with your shoulder bleeding or you actually going to drink the vulnerary?", she asked, looking unimpressed.

Siding with logic, I drank the vulnerary and instantly the pain was drowned out and I could move my shoulder again. The newcomer spoke again, "That should work for now, but you should really get that looked at by a cleric or monk".

"Don't get me wrong, I appreciate the save, but who are you exactly?", I question. She looks away, "I can explain that later, but right now more important things are at stake".

At this point I'm more confused than before, _'The hell does she mean by "more important things"? Someone falling out of the sky is a little import- Oh shit, Chrom'_.

At that thought, I'm off the ground and running back to the camp. However, it doesn't take me long to find our gang as I spy Chrom and Lissa as well as Frederick and Robin about to square off against the same creatures I fought before.

 _'Great, just what we need. A zombie outbreak...',_ I ready my sword as I see the same woman from before standing next to me with her tome out and ready. I give her a curious glance and she responds, "You have any problem with me fighting with you?".

I just shrug, "The more the merrier. Now help me clear out a path towards the blue-haired lord over there". With that, I'm charging at the revenants who have just noticed us approaching.

I cleave my blade through one and I deadlock with the axe of another revenant in front of me. Behind me I can hear a ghastly shout and the crackle of thunder. Out of the corner of my eye I can see another one running at me. Hoping to deal with the next one quickly I force my way through the current revenant, shoving it to the ground and stabbing its head for good measure.

I turn to deal with the next one before a thunderbolt flies through its abdomen. It dissipates into purple smoke as I hear the white-haired girl say, "You're welcome". I nod in thanks as we continue through this minefield.

A few more kills later we manage to reach what seemed to be the head of these monsters. "Welp, it uses hand-axes and looks more imposing than the others so we can assume that this is the boss right?". "Yeah, I want you to hang in the shadows for a bit while I distract it. When it looks like its running low on hand-axes, you come in for the killing blow", responded the white-haired girl. I just nod and run off into the treeline while she engages the boss.

What happened next was a furious exchange of lightning and steel as each time the barbarian would send an axe her way, she would dodge and counteract with a bolt of lightning. _"For what looks like a strategist, she can hold her own in a fight",_ I analyse before beginning to rush in with my sword.

To my surprise, the barbarian notices me rushing in and blocks my low strike with a second hand-axe. He starts trying to swipe at me in a fury with him dual-wielding hand-axes but I manage to hold my own for a bit, blocking and attempting to strike but his power eventually overwhelms me. I eventually fall on the ground and try to raise my blade in defense but the brute pauses, like he got hit by something behind.

While he is paused, I take the opportunity to impale the boss in his chest before he tries to strike again. He dissipates on my blade as I nod in gratitude at the white-haired strategist.

It's not long before I find Chrom and the rest of the group with three people I'd never seen before. There was a red-haired cavalier, a noble looking archer and finally a swordsman dressed in blue. Lissa is the first to notice me, "And where have you been this whole time?". "Oh you know, just killing monsters, almost dying, meeting a new friend, the average day in my life. And you?". "The same here, I almost actually died before he came to save me", Lissa responded, gesturing to the blue swordsman, who was conversing with Chrom, Robin, and Frederick. Lissa then noticed my new ally, "Who's your new friend?".

Then I paused in embarrassment for not knowing her name. Thankfully she spared me of the humiliation, "Well where I'm from, they call me Robin". This tripped both Lissa and I up. I point at the "Male" Robin, "B-But, he's Robin. And you're Robin?". Then I just give up, "Whatever, its been a long night. Let's just talk to Chrom, get to Ylisstol and be done with it". The "Female" Robin questions me, "You want me to join you?". "Well you did just save my life so I owe you a debt, and it doesn't seem like you can go back to where you're from since that eyeball portal thing is gone now".

The Chrom and the others come over, the blue-haired swordsman nowhere to be found. "He said he was known by Marth, and fights like a hero. Warned something of a calamity happening soon. Who's your friend Markus?". "Her name is Robin", Chrom was just about to ask a question but I shoot him down on the spot, "I know, confusing but we can figure it out later. Do you mind if she comes with us? She saved my life and is a pretty good tactician and fighter. I can vouch because we took down the boss together".

Chrom smiles at me, "Well if she is capable and saved you from death I don't see why not, unless she'd rather not travel with us". The "Female" Robin bowed her head, "I'd be honored to accompany you". Frederick was about to protest before I shut him down, "Ah-Ah-Ah! Its settled, off to Ylisstol we go before something else shows up tonight".

* * *

 **Sorry for the long wait again. I was really stuck with this chapter and just wanted to get this out of the way so apologies if this is lackluster. I guess I lied, I will get back on schedule in May since most of the busy and time consuming schoolwork will be done by then. To make up for my ridiculously long absences, I'll try two to three chapters per week. Sorry guys, but those that have stuck around this whole time, you're the real ones.**


End file.
